Onverse Wiki
Onverse is a virtual online world that people can hang out or play some games. The Onverse Wiki Needs a big overhaul, add more Posts and such guys! *Please do not use the Wiki for advertising youtube accounts and other stuff of that sort. *ANYONE add-on more if you can/and play that game. *Beta 8.3 is out and published! New features everywhere Ovaries Onverse is a multi-player online socialization game, similar to Second Life. Players take part in the virtual world through socialization with fellow perverts, buying and decorating a home or apartment, dressing and adjusting the look of their avatar, and numerous other activities. The game runs through a downloadable client that runs from the desktop. Windows and MacOSX operating systems are currently supported, with Linux in the future. Character Customization Onverse allows player to customize their characters to their liking. They can edit their face style, hair, skin tone, and eye color. Further, players can pick from a variety of shirts, shoes, pants, hats, gloves, back packs, jewelry, and other apparel to cloth their character in. Sadly penis size has still not been added to the game due to player complaints. Anywho, Starting players are given a limited selection, but can find or purchase different items later in the game with either penis points (PPs) or, cock coins (CCs). In addition to the hammer, shovel, and net players start with, they can also purchase tools to allow them do do things in the game. The World The game has an open map style system where players are free to move about and ejaculate with other players. There are places to explore and "hangouts" to interact with other players. Players can view the world by either moving a camera around their player, or freelooking in the "equip mode". There are also items in the world that players can interact with, such as bugs, rocks, and crates. However, the world is not full of interactive physicals, and most of it cannot be modified by player action. Many of these physicals are on : The Hub, and the newly added Moon. Currency In the world of Onverse, there are two types of currency, one that is free and obtainable within Onverse, and another that is bought using Real life Currency. Penisr Points (PPs) are the free currency that anyone can obtain and use. Penis Points are used to buy various different items such as clothing, furniture, pets, art, homes, etc. Penia Points can be found in Onverse by using basic tools that are free of charge and tools that costs a certain ammount of Penis Points or Cock Coins(CC). You can use these tools to activate objects such as rocks, trashcans, butterflies, etc for a random ammount of Penis Points. These objects are throughtout the world of Onverse. There is also a competative game in Onverse called IceFall. Players compete against one another for Penia Points ontop of icey platforms, attempting to knock each other down as they collect gems for the Penis Points. Cock Coins (CC) can be bought through the Onverse website http://www.onverse.com/index.html or purchase through in-game ATM machines. With Cock Coins you can buy bigger and better things that you will not be able to purchase with Penis Points.